Amnesia
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: When Kagome gets hurt, Inuyasha's NIGHTMARE fear comes alive. rated M for later chapter RE READ the last few chapters please they've been fixed. *Fixed 2-18-2013*
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Here's a fiction I did with my friend Simonkal Of Inuyasha cause we both love Inuyasha. We are here to tell you now, if you don't like this fiction then don't read it. Don't even leave a bad review. We'll ignore your stupid impute, anyway. We don't need unwanted email cluttering up our emails so there. Later and enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Summary: When Inuyasha can't express his feeling, his worst fear come alive**

**Amnesia**

**Prologue (warning this is quite long)**

I have always been different, staying away from people different from me. I never wanted to hurt people I had no intention to, they assumed that from me, because of the way I look. Because of that I withdrew myself from the rest of the world, and the people in it. I did until she came.

I didn't know her and she didn't know me. All I wanted was the jewel. Everyday I would try and steal it and everyday she would stop me, usually pinning me to a near by tree or putting some a barrier of smelly they keeps demons away. This was the last straw I got could only take so much. She had pinned me to a tree for the last time, so I asked her,

"Why don't you never finish me off!" I yelled at her. She stopped in her track and quickly turned my way and glared,

"Stop coming after the jewel. I no longer wish to waste more arrows!" Then she left. They little sentence made me think, she had intention on killing me and neither did I.

The next day I decided to found out a little more about this priestess. I followed her scent to the waterfall, she was bathing. Something enchanting about her caught my eye but I still didn't like her.

"Inuyasha, I know you are watching me. Please come sit with me" That's what she said to me later that day, while I was watching her from a tree when she was resting on a hill. I had two choices to make: run scared or confront the problem head on.

"It is the first time we have spoken like this." she stated

"Yeah, so what's your point?"

"Inuyasha, what do you think of me? I must never waver. Inside I am an ordinary woman, and if anyone saw my weakness demons and monsters would get the better of me."

This conversation was getting really old really fast so I got up to leave, "Feh, we all have our cross to bear." I looked at her once more, but stop her face it was so sad.

"Your right, I shouldn't complain."

For the first time in my life I felt guilty and from that moment on I couldn't get her out of my mind, she was always by my side, and I by hers. One afternoon after one of our walks we stopped at the hill again, the very same hill that we had our first meeting at.

"Me become a human?" I asked

"It's possible it is said your are a demon but you are also a human. If the jewel was used to make you human then it would become purified and disappear." Kikyou explains

"And what about you? What would happen to you?"

She didn't answer my question, but merely got up and started to walk towards to the river, and I followed. She then got in the boat and sat down. I got in the boat to and grabbed the ore, and paddled down river. The trip was mostly silent until,

"I am the jewel's protector."

"Huh? What was that?"

"If it is non insistent, I could live the life or an ordinary woman..."

We were getting out the boat, me first then Kikyou, I was still holding the ore when she tripped and fell...into my arms...I didn't know how long she was there and I didn't care, when she did stand up on her own she was blushing. Was she embarrassed? I dropped the ore and embraced tightly, from then on I knew I could live with Kikyou as a human.

The next day I was waiting for Kikyou to bring me the scare jewel I was going to wish on it to turn me human so I could live with Kikyou. A was in the forest near the river when I heard someone call out my name, and as I turned to see who it was three arrows flew pass me and hit a tree. I fully turned around and saw it was Kikyou she aiming another arrow at me. Kikyou betrayed me! I couldn't believe it! In one leap I headed for the village, I was going to get the jewel one way or another.

"Inuyasha! OH NO IT'S INUYASHA! AHHH!" was all I head when I came to the village. I crashed into the storeroom where they kept the jewel, they had put out stupid smoke that kept demons away I covered my nose and continued my mission. I grabbed the jewel and turned to leave when fire arrows come crashing from every direction. I knew that the smoke and the fire combined would blow the place up, so I leaped in the air. The men of the village tried to get me in a net but my claws took care of that. Heading for the forest I looked at the jewel in my hands, finally it was mine and then I could become a full fledged demon.

I landed just short of the village stairs I made another leap passing a few trees when I felt a sharp pain hit my chest. That distraction cause me to drop the jewel. An arrow was sticking out of me and I was stuck to a tree. I looked out to see Kikyou again in the distance, only different. She was bleeding and she was sad and crying.

"Kikyou why? How could yo- I thought we..."was I all I got out before slumber took over my body.

How was that? Please review...


	2. Confession

**A/N: Here's a fiction I did with my friend simonkalofinuyasha cause we both love Inuyasha. We are here to tell you now, if you don't like this fiction then don't read it. Don't even review a bad review. We'll ignore your stupid impute, anyway but we don't need unwanted email cluttering up our emails so there. Later and enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha because he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi Summary: When Inuyasha can't express his feeling, his worst fear come alive**

**Confessions**

Kikyou...the priestess who died, was resurrected and died again. Kikyou my first love but not my last. It was almost midnight and I had been in my tree in the forest for the longest time. I knew Kagome would chew me out for staying away for so long but I need to think...and remember. Remember why I _loved_ the woman I did, and _love_ the girl I do now. Kikyou never truly loved me she was using to get rid of her burden while I was so desperate for companionship we found each and that's all it was. I had a new love and I needed to tell her.

"Inuyasha! There you are, what took so long?" Shippo asked when I arrived in the hut.

"Bathing? Huh Inuyasha?" Miroku winked at me like he knew what was going on.

"Uh..yea. Hey Kagome could I talk to you for a sec?" Inuyasha asks

"Sure Inuyasha, what's the problem?"

"Nothing I just want to talk to you."

"I don't know, that last time you took me out to talk you ended up pushing me down the well."

"I promised I won't do that this time." I said holding out my hand so she could take it.

I lead her outside, and we starting walking to the secrete tree.

**With Miroku and Sango**

Sango got up soon after and looked out the bamboo door outside to see Inuyasha and Kagome disappear into the forest.

"So what do you think Inuyasha needed to talk to Kagome for?" She asked

Miroku then got up to stand by her,

"I think he's gone to confess."

"Confess what? (Gasp) You don't mean-"

"Yes dear Sango I do."

"Well I can say is it's about time."

"Yea there seems to be a lot of that going around."

"What?"

"Confession."

"What do you mean?"

Miroku slowly turns to Sango and gently places both hands on her shoulders and looks deep into her eyes,

"What I mean Sango is that, even though I'm lecherous and a lady's man. I can't deny my feelings anymore. I feel for the longest time had the utmost respect for you and I want to set it all right. Sango I-"

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

After when passed the half way mark I let my eyes wander. She was looking up at the night sky, with this dreamy look on her face. The stars and moon were out, leading the way, it was...wonderful. A thought crossed my mind and I interlaced our fingers together. I think it shocked her cause her eyes widen and she started blushing. We hadn't said much since when left and that was fine. I wanted to tell Kagome how I felt about her in just the right way.

"So Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you what to talk to me about?"

"Feh can't you wait till we get there?"

"Sorry…" she said sadly

'_Damn I didn't mean to make her upset.'_

When we did get to the secrete tree I asked her to sit down, and I knelt in front of her.

"Hahaha" she laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just, this reminds me of the time, I cut myself and you fixed my finger with my handkerchief."

"Oh yeah I remember that too." I had the smile a little at that one

"Why did you have my hanky anyway."

I got up and turned around, to hide my blushed face "It smelt like you. I stole it out your bag one day, before you went home. That way I'd have something to remember you by when you leave."

"Inuyasha…thank you."

"For what?" I turned to look at her again

"Opening up. You don't really do that, so thank you."

"Your welcome Kagome. There's something else I want to tell you too." I said knelling before her again.

"What? You have some of my hair and nail samples too?"

"No. I wanted to say that, after everything we've been through you've always stayed by my side. You've been loyal through and through. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around. You give my strength Kagome."

"How? I'm the weak one. You always end up saving me."

"You're not weak. Your strong, stronger then you know. Your heart is strong too. And it's that very same heart that I fell for."

"Inuyasha wh-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying Kagome...I- I lo-

"KAGOME!" we heard from far away. It was Sango. She had found me and Kagome and was pushing herself through the bushes

"Oh Kagome there you are...Guess what?" she asked grabbing Kagome's arms

"What Sango?"

"Miroku just told me he loves me. Isn't it great!"

"The wonderful Sango! I'm happy for you!" she said giving Sango a hug.

_'At least __**someone's**__ getting it done.'_ I thought

Okay they had talked long enough; I broke the little girl talk when I loudly cleared my throat.

"Oh! Sorry Inuyasha….I guess I was so caught up I-"

"Oh well that's fine and dandy Sango, but hey look at the time it's getting late so you should go find Miroku huh?" I said pushing Sango in the bushes. Once she was gone I turned to see an upset Kagome.

"Inuyasha that was rude!"

"Well she was rude for interrupting! I didn't even finish telling you what I wanted to say."

"What _did_ you want to say?"

I sat her back down at the base of the tree, and knelled in front of her again. "Kagome despite all the fighting we do, the name calling the sit commands, I really do admire you."

"Really? Well thank you Inuy-"

"Please let me finish. For awhile I've been wanting to tell you that I lo-"

"INUYASHA! Ah there you are!"

This time it was Miroku. I could feel my eye twitching, as I slowly turned to see him with a huge grin on his face. "What Monk?"

"Have you heard the good news?"

"Yes congratulations! Sango just told us!"

"Ah yes good, not only that but Sango feels the same way."

"That's great Miroku. Now you better take care of Sango or else!" Kagome threaten

"Don't worry Kagome I have the utmost respect for-"

"OH would you look at that," I grabbed Miroku's walking stick and threw it as far as I could, "your stick went for a walk, better go find it."

He glared at me and stopped off. Again, I turned to see an angry Kagome this time. I could tell she had her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha, now that was really rude!"

"I'm sorry Okay, but they keep interrupting!"

"Interrupting what? What do you need to tell me!"

I stomped over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders, "Kagome all night I've been trying to tell you that I lov-" I couldn't get it out. I heard rustling behind me. I couldn't take it anymore. I drew Tetsusaiga and pointed towards the rustling sound.

"IF ONE MORE FUCKING PERSON COMES OUT OF THOSE FUCKING BUSHES I'LL FUCKING CUT THEIR FUCKING BALLS OFF!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted from behind

The person soon made themselves known, and I didn't like it

"Calm down dog shit…"

_**Gee I wonder who THAT is! Please review**_


	3. Child's Play

**A/N**: Simonkal of Inuy has entered the building people, yes this is collaboration with my very good friend, BigBlackWoman so you know it's going to kick ass! **Please read & review and enjoy, but only if you want to know what happens next! ****Disclaimer**: No one belongs to us!

**Chapter 3: Child's Play**

"Kouga!" Kagome half yelled. _'Of all the times he would show his face now.' _She thought with a forced smile.

"Hello Kagome" Kouga replied with a grin as he walked up to her and kissed her hand lightly causing her to blush.

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed Kagome and shoved her behind his back. "What in the hell do you want?"

"Well, my woman, what else."

"Your women? Feh!"

Stomping up to Inuyasha the wolf youkai growled, "You heard me, my woman!"

"Kouga? Inuyasha?" Kagome shouted as she tried to peer around Inuyasha back.

With out glancing at her, "Don't move Kagome, I'll get rid of this mangy wolf." Inuyasha stated as he gripped the hilt of his fang tighter.

"You always got to grab your little sword, don't you? Can't fight me one on one?" Kouga taunted.

"Feh, I don't want to get your stench on my claws!"

"You two stop it right now!" Kagome demanded as she tried to sneak out from behind Inuyasha's back.

Grabbing on to her arm Inuyasha tried to shove her back behind him, "Wench, I told you to stay put."

"Hey get you hands off my woman!" The wolf prince shouted as he reached out and grabbed Kagome's free arm and tugged her towards him.

"Did I say you could touch her?" Inuyasha yelled back as he tugged her closer to him.

"I can touch 'my' woman whenever I want to!" Kouga yelled as he tugged her in his direction.

"Stop it! Stop it, Stop it!" Kagome screamed as she pulled both her arms away from them. "What in the hell is wrong with the both of you? I'm not some kind of rag doll, you know!" Rubbing her wrist she turned to Kouga, "you have to stop this, you can't just come around here trying to take me whenever you want to!"

"See you mangy wolf she doesn't want you!" Inuyasha gloated.

"And you!" Kagome shouted. "When are you going to grow up and stop acting like a two year old child that doesn't want to share his toys?" Throwing her hands up in the air Kagome turned and stumped away mumbling something about childish, immature, overzealous Hanyous and self loathing, inconsiderate wolves that both thought they were gods gift to the world.

"Kagome!" They shouted in unison.

With out looking over her shoulder Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha, sit-boy!"

The Hanyou landed flat on his face before he was able to comprehend what had just happened. Kouga started laughing hysterically as he started to run after the fuming Miko.

"Kouga if you come near me right now, I swear I'll purify your ass!" She yelled as she continued to stomp away. _'Who in the hell do they think they are? I'm not some toy. Ugh! Inuyasha makes me so mad, every time Kouga comes around he acts like I'm going to run off with him or something!' _Running her hand through her hair she continued to wards the well with out paying any attention to her surroundings.

Kouga stood there staring at the girl as she stomped away, _'I'll just let her cool off, then I'll go get her.' _He thought. The idea of being purified really didn't sit well with him, but he knew that if he gave her time to cool down she would definitely be a lot easier to talk to.

Pulling him self up off the ground Inuyasha huffed about ill tempered wenches and wolves that didn't know how to take a hint as he stood to his feet and brushed him self off. "See what you did!" He yelled at Kouga.

"What ever, that was all your fault!" Kouga shouted back as he turned to face the Hanyou again.

Noticing that Kagome was headed towards the well Inuyasha silently cursed. _'Shit here we go again. Now she's going to run home and expect me to come get her and apologize for something that's not my fault. Damn, I was so close! I almost told her that I love her, but nooooo this pathetic wolf had to show his face and spoil everything!'Damn!' _Stumping off behind her as he passed Kouga he shoved him out of his way as hard as he could causing him to stumble and almost fall.

"Hey!"

"Stay out of this wolf!" Inuyasha growled as he quickened his pace to a slow trot, intending on beating Kagome to the well.

"She said to leave her alone." Kouga stated as he ran up behind Inuyasha.

"Feh, as if I would do that! Why don't you just go back the that hole in the mountain you call a home."

Thinking that over Kouga smirked, "not with out my mate!"

Before Inuyasha could reply to that statement he heard a gut-wrenching scream coming from the direction of the well, "Kagome" he whispered as he picked up his pace. _'Damn it wench you better be okay, because if your not…if your not, I swear I'll…I'll…' _He couldn't finish that thought.

Stomping her way through the dense forest she huffed and grumbled about how childish both Inuyasha and Kouga were.

Sure Inuyasha had always been jealous of Kouga but honestly she had never given him a reason to be. And Kouga no matter how she tried he never seemed to get the hint that she just wasn't interested in being anything other than his friend. She just figure out who was more stupider.

Sighing she continued towards the well thinking that she would just go home for a day or so to calm down then she would come back and hash it out with Inuyasha.

"_I wonder what he was trying to tell me?' _She thought as the last thing he tried to say filtered into her mind, 'Kagome all night I've been trying to tell you that I lov-' _'Oh my god, was he trying to tell me…he was going to tell me loved me!' _She thought to herself but could she allow herself to believe that? She had loved him for so long and has always fantasized about him saying those three little words but…_'wait a minute, that would explain why he got so upset about being interrupted so many times. It was hard for him to admit.' _

Stopping she mumbled, "he loves me, he really loves. I have to go back, I have to tell him I love him to!" Turning abruptly she started to run back in the direction she had just come from but stopped when she noticed she was no longer alone.

"Where do you think your going?" A man said an evil grin gracing his ratty features.

There were three of them, two short fat men and one big hairy man standing in the middle. Stepping back to put some distance between them she asked, "what do you want?"

Snickering the short man on the right responded, "what you got?"

'_Damn,' _she thought frantically as she looked around quickly for something to grab so that she could fight them. She knew she didn't have her arrows with her because she had left the hut with Inuyasha and if she purified them that would kill; and that was something she didn't want to do.

Noticing the men starting the surround her she yelled with more bravado than she really had, "don't come any closer."

"Or what?" The man on the left hissed as he pretended like he was going jump on her.

"Eep!" Kagome screamed as she backed up until she was up against a tree. "Leave me alone!"

"That's really not a possibility." The man she was sure was the leader stated as he walked up to her resting his hands on both sides of her head.

She could feel his hot breath on her face and smell the lingering smell of sake that burned the tiny hairs within her nose. Her mind told her that she needed to do something before they tried to take advantage of her. Looking quickly from one man to the other she gathered as much strength as she could and shoved the big man aside and tried to run, but the shorter fatter man grabbed on to the back of her shirt and pulled her back against the tree.

Letting loose a gut wrenching scream she tried to fight them off but they over powered her, "leave me alone. Get away from me!" She yelled. She felt the bigger mans' fist come down connecting with the side of her face and her temple. Then there was nothing as she slipped into quiet, unnerving darkness.

**Until Next time**…_(this chapter written by: Simonkal of Inuy)_


	4. Forgetten

**A/N**: Simonkal of Inuy has entered the building people, yes this is collaboration with my very good friend, BigBlackWoman so you know it's going to kick ass! **Please read & review and enjoy, but only if you want to know what happens next! ****Disclaimer**: No one belongs to us!

**Chapter 4: Forgotten**

Bursting into the tiny clearing Kouga and Inuyasha growled in unison at the sight before them.

Two men were holding Kagome's arms above her head as the other much bigger one appeared to be trying to mount her.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as his youkai side took over. Leaping into the air with his sharpened claws drawn he descended on the bigger of the three.

The man jumped up and tried to scream but his scream died on his lips as he felt the claws of the youkai rip into his chest.

Kouga ran at the two that was holding Kagome down and rammed his fist into their heads sending them flying into the forest. Not waiting to see if they were dead of alive he turned to see Inuyasha picking Kagome's unconscious body up off the ground. His eyes were blood red and his claws were covered in blood, but the gentle manner in which he handled the girl was well with in contrast to his outer appearance. "Is she alright?" He asked, but got no response as the Hanyou turned abruptly and ran towards the village.

He didn't smell any blood but he could see the large lump forming on the side of her head. _'Keade will be able to help her.' _He thought frantically as he ran at top speed, his destination the only place he had ever been able to call home.

Kouga ran silently behind him hoping that the Miko was okay. Maybe he shouldn't have listened to her when she demanded he leave her alone, maybe Inuyasha really did know her a lot better than he was willing to admit.

Arriving at the hut Inuyasha burst through the door but Kaede was nowhere in sight. Frantically he looked around but only found Miroku and Sango. _'Oh Shit...'_

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked jumping up from her perch in the Monks lap. At first the had noticed the crimson hue in his eyes, the fangs baring from his lips, and the liquid on his hands; however the blood was not coming from the small girl in his arms.

"Some men tried to attack Kagome. Where's Kaede?"

"She went to deliver a baby." Miroku said as he walked up behind his fiance'.

"Here, lay her down." Sango said pointing to a mat as she turned and grabbed a bowl full of water and a clean cloth.

Inuyasha had to think that over. He knew he trusted the people here but he didn't want Kagome out of his reach so instead of putting her down he sat down on the mat with her held tightly in his arms, "Feh."

Looking at the Hanyou Sango smiled as she dipped the cloth in the water and handed it to him after wringing it out, "here lay this on her forehead."

Next a second later before Kouga appeared, panting heavily.

"What's wrong wolf boy, can't keep up?" Inuyasha spat, by now his eyes had turned back to his golden yellow color, his youkai claws retracted back into his hands, and his cheeks, streak free.

"Shut your face mutt shit!"

"So Kouga what happened?" The Monk questioned,trying to stop the fight before it got started.

Looking away from Kagome to the Monk the wolf youkai stated solemnly, "I came to get my woman, and that moron over there wouldn't let her go. So she got mad and stomped off."

"Moron? It's your fault you ass wipe! None of this would've happened if you didn't come around here all the time acting like Kagome was yours! As matter of fact, what in the hell are you still doing here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah, as if I'm going to leave her in your 'capable hands'." Kouga replied sarcastically.

Having heard enough Sango shouted, "For Kami's sake will you two stop it! Kagome's hurt and all you two can do is bicker about who's fault it was, well if you ask me, if you two weren't acting like children she wouldn't be here in this condition!"

"Keh," was the only reply Inuyasha could muster since some of what Sango had said was true. Maybe it was his fault. If he'd just chopped Kouga to pieces when he first saw him then Kagome wouldn't have ran off, she would've probably been mad, but she would at least be conscious.

Crossing his arms over his chest Kouga leaned against the wall of the hut and sighed. _'Yeah, maybe it is my fault. I should never have allowed her to stay with a half-breed. I should have kept her with me after we defeated the birds of paradise and she wouldn't be unconscious right now.' _

The silence that fell over the small hut was almost deafening.

Sango looked from the Hanyou to the wolf and sighed, "Good, now lets worry about making sure that Kagome is okay." Removing the damp cloth from the girls' forehead she re-wet it and handed it back to Inuyasha.

Placing the cloth on Kagome's forehead Inuyasha heard a soft moan escape her lips. "Kagome, Kagome." He whispered as he softly patted the side of her face trying to wake her.

She could feel someone patting her face, but she didn't want to open her eyes her head hurt too much. "Ouch," she moaned as she raised a tired arm up to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked as she leaned in so that she could get a better look at the girls face.

"K…Kagome?" She questioned as she slowly tried to open her eyes. Feeling someone arms tighten around her she had to wonder who was holding her and who was Kagome. Forcing her eyes to open she tried to stare at the person in front of her. _'It's a woman. She's pretty, but…but who is she?'_

Turning her attention away from the woman to the man behind her she stared at him with a questioning gaze, _'who are these people? Why are they looking at me like that?'_

"Kagome you gave us quite a scare there. Are you all right?" Miroku whispered gently.

Ignoring him since she wasn't really sure he was talking to her she allowed her eyes to roam around the room. They came to rest on a dark haired man with a high ponytail, _'he…he looks different. What's wrong with his ears? Oh…my his eyes there so…blue.' _She thought as she noticed something move behind him. _'Is that a tail?'_

Noticing her gaze locked on him Kouga smiled, "Hey, are you…" he tried to stay but stopped when he saw the frightened look on her face.

'_He…he has…fangs! Oh, god he's not human! Who is he!' _She thought frantically as her eyes grew to the size of large plums. Gripping the front of who ever was holding her she tried to put more distance between her and the thing across the room from her.

Sensing her rising anxiety Inuyasha tightened his hold on her, "Kagome?"

Turning toward the voice she shrieked at the sight of the white hair flowing over his shoulders like a cascading waterfall, his snub nose, the fangs that appeared whenever he spoke. Jumping out of his arms she hastily crawled over to Miroku and Sango as she stared back at Inuyasha, _'what's wrong with him? Why does he look like that? What's wrong with his eyes? There not suppose to be gold!'_

'_What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like she's afraid of me?' _Inuyasha thought. "Kagome, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked as he reached for her again.

Pulling her hand out of his reach she latched on to Miroku's robes and tried to bury her self within them. "Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!" She cried as she pulled the Monks robes around her and tried to hide her self with in them.

Inuyasha's heart broke. _'Why would she think that I would hurt her?' _The fear radiating off of her was a palpable thing he wanted to reach out to her, but he didn't want to frighten her anymore than she already was. Lowering his head he allowed his bangs to shield his eyes as he whispered, "I would never hurt you."

Kagome's reaction to Inuyasha and even the look that she had given Kouga told the Monk everything that he needed to know. It was obvious that the bump on her head had caused her to forget certain things. Kneeling down he blushed a little at the way the girl had practically pulled his robes over her head. Pulling her away from him just a little he stated, "Kagome, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you."

Looking up at him she frowned as she tilted her head to the side a little, "Uhm, excuse me but…who's Kagome?"

Silence fell across the room, as its occupants looked around from one to the other no one knowing what to say to the girl.

'_She doesn't know who she is.' _The Hanyou thought sadly, _'which also means she has know clue as to who I am.'_

"Your name is Kagome." Sango replied.

"My name?" The girl asked a confused expression gracing her features.

"Yes, your name is Kagome. Do you know my name?" Miroku asked.

She stared at him for a long moment trying to remember who he was but to no avail. Giving up she nodded slowly in a negative fashion.

Sighing Miroku patted her shoulder softly, "that's okay. I'm Miroku this is Sango." Pointing over to the Hanyou he stated, "that's Inuyasha, and him over there that's Kouga." He noticed the girls reluctance when he mentioned Inuyasha and Kouga so he added, "Me, you, Sango and Inuyasha are all really, really good friends, kind of like family but not. And Kouga…well he's…"

"An ass!" Inuyasha stated bluntly, as he jumped to his feet and stomped out of the hut. How could she not remember him, of all people? He was the one that she met first when she came through the well. They started the Naraku journey together. She was supposed to remember him. She wasn't supposed to be afraid of him. He was her protector. He loved her and only hours ago he was trying to tell her that.

Not wanting to deal with anymore of this or rather the scent of fear that radiated off of her he ran away wanting nothing more than to put distance between himself and everybody else, at least for a little while so he could figure this out and think clearly. Then he would come back and ram his foot Kouga's ass, for not having the common sense to realize that he wasn't needed.

She watched him leave and even though she was frightened at his outward appearance a part of her told her that she should've known him.

She could see that her reaction to him had hurt him deeply, but what was she suppose to do? Frowning as the flap closed on the hut she couldn't shake the feeling that she should go after him, but why?

**Until Next Time**… (_This chapter written by: Simonkal of Inuy_)


	5. Calming Down

**A/N:****Cherished18** formerly known as **BigBlackWoman,** has entered the building people, yes this is collaboration with my very good friend, **Simonkal of Inuy** so you know it's going to kick ass! **Please read & review and enjoy, but only if you want to know what happens next! ****Disclaimer:** No one belongs to us!

**Chapter 5: Calming Down**

Everyone was in their own thought as they all watched Inuyasha walked out, mostly Miroku and Sango about how he was feeling right now. _'He's hurt, Kagome doesn't remember him, or the fact that he loves her and she loves him'_ Sango was the first to come out of her trace, she noticed how close Kagome and her fiancé was and decided to make sure they knew also.

"Ahem, Miroku? Don't you think Kagome would want to lie down?"

Everyone turned and looked at the demon slayer and then back at Kagome and Miroku. Sango was right they were really close. Kagome was sitting on her knees in front of Miroku's open legs gripping his robes to no end. Both blushing, Kagome turned her head, while Miroku tried to convince Sango with his eyes not to hit him later. She merely turned her head and got up and walked out the hut, just like Inuyasha did moments later.

She shielded her eyes as the bright sunshine covered the whole area, taking in a deep breath she started to walk, and _literally_ stopping and smelling the roses.

"How's Kagome?" asked a voice from behind. She turn to face and very upset and sad half demon, head down and bangs in front of his face.

"She's fine. _Miroku_ is looking after her.

"Miroku _was_ looking after her." Said another voice from behind. This time, belonging to Miroku. "She fainted in my arms and I laid her back down in the bed, all this stuff…she needs to take it in slowly.

"You left her with the wolf! How could you! If you weren't banging Sango I'd swear I'd kill you!" Inuyasha shouted before charging into the hut.

She signed and walked off again, only to be followed by Miroku. He was quick on his feet and knew very well when Sango was upset to leave her alone but this time he didn't know.

"Sango?" he asked stopping her with a hand on her shoulder

"Yes?" she answered turning around to face him. Her voice was cherry in a creepy kind of way…

"Is something wrong?" playing along with her

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, the way you are talking is scaring me."

Yet again she signed, she knew in her heart that Miroku didn't mean to hold Kagome like that, and she knew that she shouldn't be mad at Kagome either. She was afraid and confused, being in a place where she doesn't know anyone, kind of a frightening situation.

"I'm just fine Miroku, just worried about Kagome. I love her and she's hurt. I'm-I'm scared is all."

Miroku embraced Sango in a lovers hug and let go, only to lean down to kiss her, full on the lips. When he pulled apart Sango was redder then a beet.

"I too I'm scared for my sister, she's lost and alone and needs us more then ever." He brushing a piece of her hair out her face and placed his forehead upon hers, "We must be strong…"

**-_-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_**

Why is she here? Where was her family? Who were these two guys that had just woken her up from her nap? Why was the cat fighting with the furry, fuzzy man?

"If I told you once I've told you twice, stay away from Kagome! She's mine!" Koga shouted

"Like hell she is! She's not your property! And if you come near her again I'll cut off your reason for living!" Inuyasha retorted back.

"Um…excuse me?" Kagome chimed in quietly

"Oh really! With what, that knife you call a sword?"

"Bastard, take that back!"

"Excuse me…cat man, dog boy?" she said louder

"I'd like to see you try you lame excuse for a half dog!"

"Your mother!"

"Ass-hole!"

"Bitch!"

"Mama's boy!"

Inuyasha was pissed now, "No one but no one talks about MY MOTHER!" Inuyasha lunged at Koga, who unexpectedly caught him in midair and tossed him aside…

"Looks like I stuck a nerve mutt face."

Inuyasha once again got up but this time tackled Koga to the ground, on his back.

'_These people are crazy! Who are they and why am I here?'_ she asked herself, watching this display of weirdness. As the two wrestled on the ground Kagome made her escape, she slowly got to her feet and creped against the wall to get to the hut door. When she felt it was safe she started to run, but didn't get far because she ran into Miroku upon leaving.

"Kagome! What's the matter?" He asked

"Those two…people in there are fighting. Please don't leave me alone with them again!" She cried into his robes.

That was all Sango needed to hear, she stomped into the hut…second later there were two loud booms and two screams of pain right after. She soon came out quite content with herself and walked back to Miroku's side. Inuyasha and Koga came out with huge bumps on there heads.

Shorter I know but bear with, major things are gonna happen soon…Please Review

**Until Next Time**… (_This chapter written by: Cherished21_)


	6. Surprises

**A/N: Cherished18** formerly known as BigBlackWoman, has entered the building people, yes this is collaboration with my very good friend, Simonkal of Inuy so you know it's going to kick ass! Please read & review and enjoy, but only if you want to know what happens next! **Disclaimer:** No one belongs to us!

_**Chapter 6: Surprises**_

**Later that day:**

"How's your head Inuyasha?" Shippo asked stoking the fire

"Shut up! Why don't you go do something useful and get some more fire wood?"

"Cause Miroku and Sango already took Kagome to go get it, that's why baka."

Koga had to chuckle at that, Inuyasha was about to get up and hit Shippo over the head but Miroku and the girls had came into view.

"So Kagome does that bring back any memories?" Miroku asked

_'What the hell?'_ Inuyasha thought, looking at them, Kagome was holding Miroku hand.

"I'm sorry no. I feel like I should know this stuff but I can't-"

"Don't push yourself. It'll take some time. Don't worry."

"Thanks...um...San-go?"

"That's right your doing better, Kagome." Miroku cheered

"Thanks to you!" She responded by grabbing Miroku's whole arm and holding it closely.

Miroku did his best to not to ease the grip, but it didn't work. He got three angry growls, before he changed the subject. "So who's hungry?" getting away in time

"Me! I am!" Shippo shouted. Miroku ran to Sango side and tried to help her, she was getting the food out Kagome's bag.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Inuyasha shouted

"We were seeing if Kagome could remember anything Inuyasha. Calm down." Sango spat. Right now Inuyasha was in no position to yell at anyone. Kagome herself slowly walked to camp and sat down farthest away against a tree. It didn't take long for someone to notice.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, but she didn't turn around. Something else was catching her attention.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha, Koga and Shippo called. They still didn't get responds

"KAGOME!" Everyone called

She shot up and looked around, "Oh sorry, that's me. Yes?"

"Why are you over there by yourself?" Shippo asked

"Oh well, I didn't know if I could help with anything, so I figure to stay out the way."

"You can help me Kagome!" Koga spoke up, getting a growl from Inuyasha

"With what?" she asked nervously

"This tin cylinder thingy won't open. Can you get it for me please?" Koga asked referring to a pop can.

"Oh sure, No problem." She got up and brushed herself off and walked to Koga. He gave her the can and within second it was open. "There ya go."

"Thanks Kagome, your so good at stuff like this." He commented. Inuyasha 'feh-ed' "What was that mutt?"

"Oh nothing. Just saying even an idiot can open a can."

"Why you-"

"Guys please don't fight now." Miroku asked

"Hey remember what happened last time?" Shippo added

Both Inuyasha and Koga looked in the air and remember just earlier when Sango had beat their asses...bad. Both shook their heads to dismiss the memory.

"Kagome, why don't you sit next to me. The fire is pretty warm here."

"Don't think about it wolf! Kagome is sitting next to me! Here Kagome it's really nice here."

"She's sitting next to me mutt face!"

"No! me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"ENOUGH!" Kagome charged in "I had a headache and this fight isn't making it being, so please stop." Both Inuyasha and Koga scooted over to make space between them. "Thank you. I'll sit-"

**BAM**

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed before running over to Miroku and hiding behind him for protection. "What happened!" she asked pointing a finger to Inuyasha's limp body

Koga on the other hand was laughing his ass off, holding his sides and falling back on his back.

"What's so funny Koga? You've seen Inuyasha get sat before." Shippo asked

"Yeah but...(laugh) he usually expects it...(laugh) this time...(laugh) he didn't!"

"Koga shut the hell up." Inuyasha said getting off the ground and walking away.

_'I hope i didn't hurt him too bad'_

**Later...At Night _-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-_**

_'This is awful. How can I get through to her when she won't even-'_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said coming from a bush to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting in. "H-how did you get up there?"

"I'm a half demon, we do that."

"Half demon? What's that?"

"Never mind, long story. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I felt bad for doing...whatever I did to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't feel bad." Inuyasha says jumping out the tree "You do that to me at the time. I'm kinda used to it by now."

"I do? How many times. Why?"

"Yes. Lots, cause I sometimes say stupid things to you."

"Oh. How did I do that anyway?"

"The day we met Grandma Kaede put this necklace on me so I wouldn't attack you."

Kagome was little taken back by this, "Y-you tried to attack me!"

"Well no..." Kagome claimed down some. "Kill you was what I was doing but that was before I got to know you better."

"I'm going to go now..." Kagome turned to walk away before Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Wait please don't leave I wanna...help you...remember. Please don't go...

"Okay...tell me about...us..."

**Until Next Time**… (_This chapter written by: Cherished21_)


	7. Wait Not, Wait Not

**A/N: Hello to all you fabulous readers and reviewers out there! First and foremost thank you for your continued reviews and we hope you will continue to do so! Cherished18 and myself (Simonkal of Inuy) are flattered that you all love or at least enjoy this fic enough to give us a few minutes of your time:Bows: Thanks again and please remember the more reviews we get the faster the updates will come! Disclaimer: Damn it, we don't own any of them!**

**Wait not Want Not**

Grabbing a hold of Kagomes' waist Inuyasha leaped on to a low-lying branch. He knew from the look on her face that she was scared so after making sure that she was comfortable and securely positioned against the tree he stated, "you wanted to know about us, and well this is where we did most of our talking."

Encircling her arms around the tree she held on as tight as she could as she glanced over her shoulder at him. The look on her face said she thought he had just lost his ever-lasting mind. Glancing at the ground below her then over at him she almost screamed for the monk to come save her, but a small part of her told her that she should calm down. _'What am I thinking? Didn't he just say he tried to kill me when we first met?' _Scooting away from him a little she said, "I don't think it's safe for me to be up here with you, after all didn't you just tell me you tried to kill me?"

He didn't turn to look at her but he could sense the fear she was feeling.

"Kagome, when we first met…I thought you were someone else. I never really was trying to hurt you, just scare you into giving me the jewel, that's all."

"The Jewel? And who did you think I was?" She asked as she glanced at him.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her about Kikyou because he knew that she always held a small amount of jealousy towards her and with her current state of mind he didn't know if that would be a good thing or not.

Sighing heavily he began, "well Kikyou and I were really close friends at one time. But that was way before you fell down the well.

'_Really close friends? Why does that bother me to hear him say that? And what is this well he's talking about?' _She thought to herself.

"To make a long story short, Kagome. Kikyou thought I betrayed her so she betrayed me and sealed me to this tree…" he said patting the branch of the Goshinboku, "for 50 years, and that's when I met you." Turning to look at her, he continued, "You released me. You saved me, but I didn't know that when I woke up I thought you were her and she was you. I…I'm sorry about that."

His eyes held so much gratitude and love that she almost reached out and touched the side of his face. If only she could remember that, if only she could make sense of this feeling that warmed her whenever he was near.

"Did you love her? I mean Kikyou. Did you love her?" She asked not really sure of why she even cared.

"Back then I thought I did, but…" He turned away from her for a brief moment but then turned back to face her, "I thought I did, but when I met you and we started to travel together you taught me things I wasn't expecting to learn. You taught me things about my self that made me rethink everything I thought I knew. So I guess if I answer that question honestly, I would have to say, no I didn't love her, but I did and still do care a lot about her, as one friend would for another."

'_Oh, god why do I feel happy that he said that! What's this tingly feeling?' _Subconsciously she released her hold on the tree letting her hand closest to him fall to sit between the two of them while the other still held on to the tree. _'What was my relationship with him? Were we together? Did he…is he in love with me?' _She questioned herself, but she couldn't find the courage to ask him that.

Glancing over to the well he stated solemnly as if he was telling the story of his death, "that's the well there. You and I are the only ones that can travel through it. It takes you back to your time which is 500 years in the future."

_'Okay maybe I did loose my memories, but is he serious! He sounds like he's talking about some fairytale. I'll have to remember to ask the Monk about this.'_

"As for the jewel…well how about you ask the hag…I mean Kaede about that when you go back to the hut." Lifting his head he inhaled deeply and exhaled as he allowed his shoulders to fall forward in a slouching defeated manner.

Apart of her wanted to believe him, wanted to reach out and hold him to tell him that she understood. She wanted to tell him that she believed everything he said and that she remembered him, but she didn't, not even a little bit. "Inuyasha? Did…what…what type of relationship did we have?"

_'How could she not remember me? Maybe I should take her back through the well to her mother? Maybe there's something that they have there that will make her remember me.'_

"I…Inuyasha?"

Hearing her call his name he shook his head as he dismissed his desperate thoughts. "Yeah," he replied with out looking at her.

"Are you going to answer me? What type of relationship did we have?"

Smirking he could've kicked himself. He wanted more than anything to tell her that he loved her that he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her, but how could he when she hadn't a clue as to who he was.

"I'm your protector Kagome."

"My what!"

"Your protector. Basically, I made a promise to you and to myself that for as long as I breathe air no harm will ever come to you, so that's make me your protector. Where ever you go, I go and so forth, I guess." He finished with a shrug as everything within him screamed at him to tell her the rest, tell her how much he cares for her, tell her that he would lay down and die for her if it meant she would be happy. "Just your protector." He whispered sadly.

Noticing the mood that he was in she said playfully, "So you're my protector, huh?" Leaning back as if she was going to fall she shrieked playfully and grabbed on to the branch before she could do any damage to her self.

Looking at her out the corner of his eye, "wench, stop that before you fall."

Leaning forward again than back she giggled as she pretended to loose her balance.

"Oi! Don't blame me when you fall on your ass!"

"You're my protector remember," she said as she leaned back but lost her balance and fell from the tree. "Inuyasha!" She screamed.

She waited to hit the ground but instead the felt her body being pulled into someone's arms as a picture flashed in her mind. It was of her and Inuyasha. He had just broken down a door to save her she suspected and last thing she remembered was saying, _'Inuyasha, you came for me.'_

Gasping for air as if she was drowning, she sat up and came face to face with the Hanyou from her quick dream.

"Clumsy," he stated jokingly as he stood her up next to him.

"You saved me." She whispered as her hands held on to the front of his haori for a little longer than necessary.

Gazing down at her he whispered as he pulled her a little closer, "I always save you Kagome, and I always will."

His eyes told her that he loved her. They told her that she loved him too and that she needed to trust him. Her heart ricocheted off her rib cage as it tried to validate what his eyes screamed at her, "I…I know." She whispered as her mind stated vehemently to her that she shouldn't be touching him like this.

Pulling away from him she blushed profusely as she sat down on the ground at the base of the tree. "Maybe we should just sit down…"

He hit the ground with a loud wham.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me! I didn't mean to say that!" She stated hurriedly as she knelled at his side. She wanted to reach over to help him up but before she could there seemed to be a million and two flashes in her mind all saying the same thing just different situations but no doubt it was the silver haired Hanyou in front of her hitting the ground. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit…and it went on and on like that for what seemed like forever.

Sitting up abruptly he was planning on telling her off, but when he noticed the stiff position of her body and the dazed vacant expression in her eyes he immediately calmed himself. "Kagome, Kagome are you alright?"

Her breathing was heavy and erratic as the last of the flashes disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I did that to you." She cried as she sat back on her knees. "I remember saying that word to you and hoping that it would hurt you. I remember you deserved it sometimes, but sometimes you didn't! Oh, god Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" She screamed as she threw herself into his chest hoping that he would forgive her.

He didn't know what to do. Should he console her? Should he tell her that it was okay? He had always hated when she sat him, but it never really hurt anything except maybe his pride. "Kagome, it's okay, really. Sometimes I really did deserve it, especially when I was torturing the runt."

Looking up at him she sniffled a little as she tried to compose herself, "I'm really sorry and I promise I'll never say that to you again."

Pulling away from her he chuckled a little which was something that he never did, "don't make promises you can't keep."

This felt so familiar, so right but outside of the flashes she really didn't remember anything. Smiling back at him she said, "Okay how about this. I'll _try_ to not say it out of anger."

"That sounds better." He replied as he sat back against the tree and pulled her closer to his side. "So what else do you want to know?"

Leaning against him slightly she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. _'I think I might have loved him. Some how…I know, I loved him.' _She thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed against him. _'How could I 'not' have loved him? If only I could just remember him.'_

**Until Next Time…(**_This chapter written by Simonkal of Inuy! Please review!)_


	8. Innocent Jealousy

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and sorry for the delay in posting I've been hella busy this past week. Don't worry the next two chapters are written by Cherished so I'm sure she'll update a lot faster than I did. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and be blessed. Disclaimer: We don't own any of them! I know it's sad, but it's true!**

It had been over a week since Kagome had lost her memory and it seemed that she wasn't really improving at all.

The group took turns spending alone time with her to see if they could jar her memory, but nothing seemed to work. Even the kitsune, Shippo tried to talk to her but she couldn't get over the fact that he looked like an over grown squirrel. So it goes with out saying that she paid no attention to what he said.

_**Flashback**_

Sitting in the meadow outside the village the dark haired Miko sat quietly watching the villagers go about their daily lives. She couldn't help thinking that she should be doing something to help, but every time she tried the dog boy, Inuyasha or the slayer, Sango would stop her and tell her that maybe she should just rest and try to concentrate on regaining her memory.

Sighing heavily, she let her shoulders relax a little as the one thought that had been running through her mind filtered in once more. _'Who am I? Why am I here?'_

"Ka…Kagome?"

Jumping looked around her quickly and found the one Inuyasha called runt standing a few feet away from her. At first she was a little nervous, but relaxed quickly after remembering that the Monk told her that she cared for him as if he were her own. 'I really don't believe that! I'm too young to be caring for anyone, hell I can't take care of myself!' Smiling down at the Kitsune she stated, "Hello, uhmm…" closing her eyes she thought back frantically, "Shippo, that's right Shippo!" She finished happy that shewas able to remember his name.

"That's right!" Shippo replied as he sat down next to her. Looking up at her with hope in his eyes he asked, "So Kagome, you really don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't."

"Not even a little bit?"

"I wish I did, but I really don't. I'm sorry." She whispered sadly.

"Oh," He replied in defeated manner.

Looking down at him, her curiosity got the best of her. "Shippo are you sure you're a fox demon?"

"Yeah. Why?" He replied hopefully.

"Well you don't really look like a fox, at least not from what I imagine a fox would look like."

He had no reply for her; he just stared up at her with a look of confusion on his face.

Glancing behind him she asked, "Why do you have a tail? That other guy, Kouga, he's a wolf and has a tail. Inuyasha, doesn't have a tail...

He blinked twice, not sure of why she would question him like this. Did she really not know why or was she just being mean? "W…well…" He stuttered as he reached back and grabbed his tail pulling it into his lap as if he was scared that she would cut it off at any minute.

Pushing her self up so that she was kneeling on her knees she turned so that she was facing him or rather towering over him, "Are you sure your not a squirrel demon?" She asked innocently as she tugged slightly at his ear than his red hair.

Leaning back away from her the little fox looked like he wanted to cry but she didn't notice this.

"No, I'd definitely say that you were a squirrel, look at your tail it's so fluffy!" She exclaimed as she reached down quickly and grabbed a handful of his tail fur. "You can tell me, you know. I won't tell the others, I promise." She whispered to him while still plucking at his ear and the fur of his tail.

"Ka…Kagome, stop it!" Shippo exclaimed as he tried to pull away from her but the girl's hold on him was too tight.

"Look at you, you're so cute! I know you're a squirrel. I love squirrels!" She exclaimed happily as she absent-mindlessly tugged him towards her so that she had a better grip on him.

"I'm not a squirrel!" Shippo screamed as he pulled away from her and rolled a few feet back. "You're not my Kagome! You're mean!" Tears pooled around his eyelids. Turning abruptly he scampered off on all fours.

Sitting back she thought to herself as she watched him run off,_ 'well you sure do run like a squirrel.'_

_**End Flashback**_

Her relationship with Inuyasha seemed to improve rather drastically after their talk. Although she was no longer afraid of him and seemed to spend more time with him than any of the others; she still seemed to prefer the company of the Monk if that makes any sense. This of course irritated the Hanyou and the slayer to new heights but they both did their best not to show it, at least not in front of her.

_**Flashback**_

Having just finished washing her yukata and inner Kimono Sango walked slowly away from the river and in the direction of the village, but stopped when she saw her fiancé and her friend walking into the forest. _'This is getting really old! Why does she always have to take him on walks with her? Everyday it's the same thing! Miroku will you take a walk with me? Miroku sit by me?' _She thought angrily.

Staring after them she couldn't stop the little voice that spoke to her.

_'You know she's going to take him from you.'_ It whispered.

_'No she not, she's my friend…my best friend.'_

_'Look at how close she's walking to him. She might as well be holding his hand.'_

'Shut Up, she loves Inuyasha…she just doesn't remember.'

_'You know Miroku is a hentai, so what do you think he's been doing with her when they go on these private walks through the dark secretive forest?'_

'…?_'_

'That's right, you know, don't you? He's probably kissing her right now. Maybe he's massaging her ass, and guess what? She's not stopping him. Maybe she's letting him touch her in other places to.'

_'Miroku wouldn't do that, he loves me.'_

_'Yeah right, but you won't even let him touch you!'_ The voice hissed in her head.

'Kagome wouldn't do that to me. She would never hurt me or Inuyasha like that!'

The voiced laughed at her but didn't reply.

Turning away Sango tried to shake off the thoughts but stopped when the voice whispered one last thing to her.

'_The old Kagome probably wouldn't have done anything to hurt you, but this girl doesn't know that Kagome, or you, or Inuyasha.'_

"Shut up!" Sango shouted.

"What? I didn't say anything." Inuyasha stated as he jumped from the branches of a tree to land next to her. He had been sitting there watching Kagome and Miroku as well, and trying with all his might not to run over and drag her away from the Monk.

Sango looked back quickly at him then back in the direction that Kagome and Miroku had walked in. "I wasn't talking to you and what were you doing up there?"

Following her gaze Inuyasha sighed, but didn't reply.

"Should we be worried?" Sango questioned.

Inuyasha didn't reply. Of course he was worried. Not only was that pathetic wolf still hanging around, but now he seemed to have to compete with Miroku for Kagome's attention as well, and quite honestly it looked like the Monk was winning.

"This has to bother you." The Slayer stated her voice laced with hysteria.

"Feh, as if that hentai could take Kagome from me." He stated with more bravado than he actually felt.

"You seem to have forgotten, she doesn't know _'your'_ Kagome."

He didn't want to hear that! He had been getting through to her. In the evenings they would sit and watch the sunset and she would sit close to his side quietly as if that's where she belonged. The way she looked at him told him that at least her heart still remembered him even if her mind didn't and up until now that's what was getting him through the day.

"Feh" he blurted as he started to turn and walk away.

"Inuyasha, we have to stop this. Maybe you should take her back to her time for while."

The thought of Kagome not being with him irritated him. Turning abruptly he almost yelled, "Are you that scared that she'll take the Monk from you? Can't deal with a little competition, Sango?"

Stepping back she stuttered, "N…no I…I just thought that…" The truth of his words was too much to deal with. The rawness of his voice spoke the secrets of her soul.

"Save it! If you don't have any faith in Kagome then you should at least have some in the Monk!" He was irritated at her and at himself for allowing her to get to him.

"Inuyasha, please!" She pleaded as guilt ran through her veins. "I didn't mean it like that, I really didn't…I'm…I'm just scared, that's all."

"She doesn't want Miroku!" He snapped as he leaped back into the branch of the tree that he was previously sitting in. He wanted to believe that she didn't want the Monk, and a part of him knew with all his heart that his Kagome…his heart was still there, but still there was always a chance, no matter how small that perhaps there was some truth to the slayers fears. _'Feh, I'll maim him first!' _He thought as he reclined back and refused the give Sango's jealous ranting another thought.

_**End Flashback**_

Since the night was beautiful and clear Kaede decided that it would be nice if they all ate outside under the stars. The group including Kouga sat around the fire pit as they ate of roasted fish, rabbit and rice balls. Of course Kouga hated eating cooked food since he would rather have his own fresh and dripping with blood, but for Kagome's sake he decided that he would eat like the rest of them.

Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Miroku, Sango sat next to the Monk with Kirara lying at her feet and Shippo sat next to Kirara. Every once and awhile he would glance up at Kagome but he would look away before anyone noticed. Kouga sat across from the group, but he didn't mind because it gave him a clear view of the dark haired beauty. He'd been trying to get her alone, but he couldn't since it seemed that when she wasn't with the Inu she was with the Monk. He figured that come hell or high water he was going to get her alone tonight.

As the night crawled on and the group began to relax Kouga stood and walked over to where Kagome was sitting almost leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Looking up at him Kagome smiled softly but didn't budge from her spot. She didn't know why, but whenever she was around Inuyasha she felt safe, relaxed, at ease…she felt like nothing could or would harm her.

"Kagome, will you join me for a walk?" Kouga asked as he held out his hand for her to take it.

Inuyasha looked from the wolf's hand to Kagome and immediately started to growl. Standing up abruptly he yelled, "like hell she's going anywhere with you. If you want to talk to her, then you're going to talk to right here!"

"What ever mutt! I asked Kagome, she can answer for herself!" The wolf replied as he stared the hanyou down unflinching.

Looking from Inuyasha to Kouga, Kagome grabbed subconsciously grabbed onto Miroku's arm.

Sango noticed this and her blood immediately turned hot! _'It's bad enough that she has these two asses fighting for her, but she has to hold onto Miroku to!' _Irritated at the whole scene in front of her, Sango stood up and started to stump away.

"Sango, where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Don't worry about it; I think you have your hands full with her!" She snapped realizing too late just what she said.

Everyone present froze as they slowly turned their heads in the demon slayer's direction.

Shrugging off Kagome's hand Miroku stood to his feet, "Sango what's the matter with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Sango's face was as red as beets. Staring from the Monk to the others then back to the Monk she couldn't believe that she let her jealousy get to her like this. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She almost shouted as she turned and tried to run, but stopped when Miroku grabbed her around the waist.

"Sango stop. What's going on?" The Monk whispered in her ear as he pulled her back so that her back was flush against him.

His breath on her ear, neck and the side of her face sent waves of shivers down her spine causing her to shiver. Pulling away from him she stated hurriedly, "Don't pay any mind to me. I'm just being silly."

"Miroku?" Kagome stated as she walked up beside him. She knew that the girl Sango was Miroku's, fiancé, but she didn't know why she was so upset and more than that why did it seem that her anger was directed at her?

Sango glared at her for a moment before she remembered that this was her friend, her best friend. _'I just need to talk to her. I need to let her know that this doesn't look right, and that she needs to stop hanging all over Miroku like she wants him. That's what I'll do.' _Softening her features Sango smiled, "Kagome, would you like to go to the hot springs with me? We need to have some girl talk."

Kagome looked at her for a minute before replying. She hadn't missed the look of rage the flashed with in Sango's eyes, so the thought of going alone with her to the hot springs made her a little uneasy. _'Maybe I should take Inuyasha with me. He is my protector.' _Looking from Sango to Miroku she turned around to face Inuyasha whom happened to be standing right behind her. "Inuyasha, will you come with me?"

Kouga gasped.

Miroku almost passed out. Kagome was asking the Hanyou to watch her take a bath. _'Some people have all the luck!'_

The thought of her naked, made the silver haired Hanyou blush even more than he already was. After breathing in deeply a few times he took her hand and led her a little ways away from the group so that he could talk to her one on one. "Kagome, why do you want me to go with you?"

"That girl, Sango, she's angry with me and I really don't think that I should be alone with her right now. She's really angry." She whispered while glancing in Sango's direction.

He smiled slightly at the innocence in which she spoke. "Don't pay any attention to Sango, she's not angry with you per say. She just needs to talk to you, that's all, and then she'll be fine." He knew what Sango wanted to talk about and honestly he was glad because hopefully this would put an end to the long walks thing she's been doing with the Monk.

"Why won't you come with me? You are my protector, right?"

The look on his face spoke volumes but it said nothing that she understood. "Yes, I am your protector, but I can't go watch you bathe."

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before!" She snapped. _'How do I know he's seen me naked? Oh Kami!'_

The blush on his face couldn't be hidden, "How do you know that?" He inquired hoping that by some chance she was remembering their past.

"I don't know, but I know you've seen me naked before."

Wanting nothing more than to end this conversation he blurted, "Alright I'll go, but I'm not going all the way down there. I'll be in a tree near enough that I can hear you scream, okay?" He knew it was ridiculous, but he would do anything to appease her.

"Okay" she replied as she leaned in a placed an innocent kiss on his cheek. Turning she headed back to where Sango and Miroku were still standing. "Okay, I'm ready!" She yelled happily.

"This is going to be a really long night." He mumbled as he walked past a gaped mouth monk and a pissed off wolf. "Yeah, this is definitely going to be a long night."

**Until Next Time… **(This chapter written by Simonkal of Inuy)


	9. Bath Time

**A/N: **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and sorry for the delay in posting I've been hell busy this past week. Don't worry the next two chapters are written by Cherished so I'm sure she'll update a lot faster than I did. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and be blessed. **Disclaimer**_**:**_We don't own any of them! I know it's sad, but it's true!

"Kagome are you sure you want Inuyasha here watching us while we bathe?" Sango asked taking off her last piece of clothing.

"Sure why not? They normally watch over us anyway right?"

"_Watch us_, not watch over. There's a difference."

"Oh come on Sango it won't be so bad. Right?"

Sango didn't respond but only looked towards the bushes were rustling was coming from. Inuyasha and Kouga were at it again.

"And I told you, I'm not leaving her side for an instant!"

"Clean your ears wolf shit! I'm protecting her so go fuck off!"

"Oh really? If your such a great protector then how the hell she get amnesia in the first place!"

"You weren't even there so who are you to talk asshole, which is no different from your everyday crap! Tell me Kouga where were you when she got kidnapped by wolfs? Oh wait that was you!"

"ENOUGH!" Miroku shouted. He had had all he could take. "I'm sick of you too bickering and yelling. Fighting isn't going to get Kagome's memory back!"

"But he-"they started at the same time

"No! I've had it. This is what we're going to do, Inuyasha will take the first watch and Kouga will take the second. Got it?"

All he got was mumbles and groans as Inuyasha and Kouga sat down, "I'll take that as a yes."

Miroku walked over to the spring slowly, but not to close as to get hit by Sango, "Ladies, is there anything else I can do for you?"

Sango found it funny he was so chivalrous, Kagome just blushed seeing how close Miroku and how naked she was.

"No thank you good sir. You may retire." Sango said playing along

"Yea thanks!" Kagome exclaimed

"Have a nice swim then." He pecked Sango on the cheek, making Kagome blush, before turning to leave.

"Wow Sango. You're so lucky."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because you have a great guy like Miroku to protect you."

Shocked Sango responded, "Er….you have one too Kagome." Swimming to over to her, "You just need to remember that." Placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to, believe me. But something in my head is holding me back. Like my brain doesn't want me to remember but to keep me in the dark. This is so hard for me." Kagome sobbed

"Don't worry I'll come back to you in time. _'There's some things I wouldn't mind forgetting'_ Want me to wash your back?"

"Sure!"

**With Inuyasha and Kouga**

'_How can I get her to remember me? She was so close before. What triggered it then? Wait she was mad that's when-'_ but he could finish his thought

"Your shift is almost over mutt face."

"Don't you think I know that wolf boy?"

"Just letting you know that when I take over," getting up off the ground "I'll be showing you some real protecting skills."

"Whatever. All I know is not a damn thing better happen to her while you're on watch. You fuck her up enough as it is."

"No I want to fuck her there's a difference" Kouga muttered to himself

"What was that?"

"Nothing dog shit! Calm down. My woman will come to no harm once so ever."

"Whatever" Inuyasha said getting up and walking to where Kagome and Sango were.

**With the Girls**

"Then you shot an arrow and hit him right dead in the face!"

"Wow I did that. That's-" was all she could get out when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh yea um Kouga's gonna take over in a bit so I'll be ah at camp so um yea." He turned to leave when he heard his name being called again.

"Wait, Inuyasha…do you wanna bathe with us?"

**Until Next Time… **(This chapter written by Cherished18)


	10. Bathing With the Enemy?

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and sorry for the delay in posting I've been hell busy this past week. Don't worry the next two chapters are written by Simonkal of Inuy so I'm sure she'll update a lot faster than I did. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and be blessed. Disclaimer: We don't own any of them! I know it's sad, but it's true!**

"Excuse me? Do you know what you just asked?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded

"Yes. I know. Well like I said before, you've seen me naked before, and I figured that since you still had a few more minutes to protect me you might as well bathe while you do it."

"Kagome; do you know what you just asked?" Sango queried

"Yes! I know exactly what I asked Inuyasha to do. Inuyasha will you please?"

"Well err um…."

"Kagome! Dogshit! It's my turn to watch the girls!" Kouga yelled from behind the bushes. He came to the clearing to see Kagome and Sango still in the water and Inuyasha dumbfounded standing on a rock. "Go back to camp puppy, I'm watching the girls for the rest of the night so get."

"Actually, Kagome. I'm starting to prune up. Night everyone." Sango said gathering her things and leaving the three behind. _'Good luck Kagome, I wish you the best'_

"Okay mutt boy, time to leave. Remember I'm watching Kagome now so get ta getin' "

Inuyasha hadn't forgotten that Kagome just asked him to join her in the spring, nor the fact that is was Kouga's turn so he came up with a plan: "Okay Kouga you win. It is your turn to watch over Kagome while she finishes her bath." Inuyasha said rather nicely.

"Damn Skippy!" Kouga returned clasping his hand together. He stood there for a minute and watch, only to be really confused a second later,

Inuyasha was undressing.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Well like I said it is your turn to watch over Kagome, but you can watch over me too since Kagome here just invited me to come and bathe with her. Isn't there right Kagome?"

"Yes, yes it is." She responded blushing some, for that reason and because Inuyasha was topless now and working on his pants.

Inuyasha threw the last of his pants on the ground and eased into the spring, when he was settled he turned his head to Kouga, "Ready to watch Kagome, now?"

Kouga glaring and walked away, but only after Inuyasha heard a faint, 'bastard'.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-With Sango**

Sango had just finished drying her hair when she stopped short at the campsite,

"So when are you and Sango getting married, Miroku?"

"As soon as Naraku is destroyed. Then my wind tunnel will be gone and Sango can have my curse less children."

"The wind tunnel isn't what we need to worry about…" she added coming into camp, and sitting down to her hubby.

"Oh really my dear? What do we need to worry about?" He asked reaching his hand around and grabbing her butt.

Sango was prepared and back handed slapped Miroku, "your lecherous ways. That's what." Sango answered.

Her and Shippo had a good laughing about that, before there was a rustling in the bushes

Kouga was back.

"Kouga! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Kagome? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kouga just flopped down and crossed his legs, "This is camp. Yes. Mutt-face is doing it. Bathing with her to be exact." He said counting on each finger.

"Inuyasha's bathing with Kagome!" the trio exclaimed

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"How's your head?" Inuyasha asked

"Um…not so bad. It feels better. But it didn't hurt in the first place." She responded blushing again.

"I didn't mean your head persay, but if you got any of your memories back at all?" He asked again scooting a tad bit closer to her

"Oh, well no not really. They're coming back slowly but surely. We just have to be patience and wait." Not a second later, like a flash of lighting she got a memory back.

_**Kagome's Memories**_

_Those times at the hot spring, The time when Inuyasha came into her room naked, The time when she walked in on him and saw him. When he was holding her close. Taking care or her in times of need, being that shoulder she needs to cry on. The kisses they shared…_

_**End of Memory**_

_'That's why we seemed so close. We were together. I'm his-'_ "Inuyasha?"

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked getting interrupted from his thoughts.

"We were together weren't we?" She asked scooting kinda close to Inuyasha.

"Y-yeah we were." Trying not to make it seem he was uncomfortable

"And we were really close weren't we?" She asked again touching his thigh with her own.

"Y-yeah, b-best f-friends."

"Just best friends…Inuyasha?" saying that last part in a seductive voice. She was practically in his lap and her breasts were touching his chest, making his member twitch with excitement.

"No, no-not just best friends. We were closer then that."

"Like lovers?" doing the finger walk on his chest and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Um we were um…and ah" he was too dumbfounded to talk he barely thought at all. Slowly Kagome's finger person was walking lower and lower down to Inuyasha's pecks to his stomach to his-

"Kagome! Please don't do that!" He grabbed her hand "You have no Idea what's that doing to me right now."

She stole a kiss, a nice soft lovely, and no tongue kiss.

"K-kagome?"

"Help me remember, Inuyasha." She tackled him in another kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, and thrusted her body forward. She had placed Inuyasha's back against the nearest rock and placed her body in his lap.

"Kagome, please." Inuyasha breathed "Do you know what your doing?"

"From what I can remember, yes." She started again kissing Inuyasha, only this time grinding her hip against his member and rubbing his ears.

That did it

Inuyasha felt an urge and used it to turn the tables on Kagome and flip her so she was on the rock of passion. While he was kissing her he purposely grained his hips into her so she could feel his member right between her legs.

Since air was needed Kagome took her opportunity to ask: "Inuyasha do you love me?"

(Until Next Time: Written by Cherished18)


	11. Lost In Translation

**A/N:**Sorry for the excruciating long update, but the muse bunnies have been on vacation, and by the length of this chapter, it would appear that they still are. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review! We really don't care for flames, so don't waste your time leaving one! **Disclaimer: ****We don't own any of them!**

_'Were we 'just' friends? Do you love me?'_ Those questions danced through his mind as his hands poured over her heated skin, his lips devoured hers. Should he stop this? She started it…did he dare play along or would it back fire on him when she got her memory back.

His member pulsed against her opening begging for entry, but he couldn't, could he? To take her…lay claim to her here, like this, was it right?

'_No' _He thought as he shoved away from her and went to sit at the other side of the hot spring. Her eyes were a blaze with passion, her swollen breast called to him, begging him to touch them, kiss them. _'She can't know what she doing.' _He thought as he licked his lips tasting the remnants of her.

Leaning towards him she stared at him wondering what she had done wrong. Standing up so that the water came to her waist she asked, "Why did you stop?"

He had to look away from her, "We…we need to talk."

"What's there to say? I know we were more than friends, and from the little bit of memories that I have, I know that we've kissed. I know that I've seen you naked and you've seen me naked, so that must mean that we've been together like this before, right?" She stated as she stepped so that she was standing directly in front of him.

Reluctantly he looked at her, "that's not exactly the truth." His body screamed at him to shut up and accept this blessing for what it was, yet his heart told him that he could not continue this without her knowing the truth, "Th-those were accidents."

Laughing as if she thought he was lying, "Surely there's nothing accidental about a kiss."

Frowning he replied, "Okay so the kiss wasn't an accident, but you seeing me naked and vice versa was all an accident." _'I'm so fucking crazy to being doing this! If this was Miroku or Kouga…'_

"So then you don't love me?" She asked again sadly as she dipped low into the water so that it covered her up to her neck.

She looked as if her whole world was crashing down on her. _'She actually looks hurt. Does she want me to love her, or is this just what 'this' Kagome wants.' _He watched her turn slowly in the water so that her back to him and just like that he smelt it, her tears. "Ka-Kagome, don't do that, please."

She sniffled but remained where she was.

Pushing off the boulder he waded towards her so that he was standing mere inches from her back, "Please Kagome, don't do this to me…don't make me feel bad for protecting you…don't make me the bad guy. I only wanted…"

"Please leave." She whispered.

In a matter of minutes the almost too boiling hot spring felt like ice cold water.

Stepping back he stared at her wanting nothing more than to tell her that he had always loved her, and that he would until the day that he died. He wanted to tell her that he couldn't take her while she didn't remember him, but he would once she got her memory back if that's what she still wanted.

Scenes played in her head as if she was sitting in a movie theater. Inuyasha screaming a name, that wasn't hers. He was then holding someone, the woman looked like her, but yet she wasn't. Then there were white snake like looking things gliding through the night sky. Shaking her head she heard and felt a shift in the water, _'Who is she? Is that why he doesn't want me? Is that…Kikyo.' _Before she could stop herself she whispered the name out loud, "Ki-kikyo"

The hanyou stopped dead in his tracks, _'did…did she just say Kikyo?'_

"She's the reason why you don't love me. She's the reason why you…You're still in love with her aren't you?" Turning to face him she continued, "You lied to me when you told me that I healed your heart…you lied."

_**Flashback**_

Sighing heavily he began, "Well Kikyo and I were really close friends at one time. But that was before you fell down the well.

"To make a long story short, Kikyou thought I betrayed her so she betrayed me and sealed me to this tree…" he said patting the branch of the Goshinboku, "for 50 years, and that's when I met you." Turning to look at her, he continued, "You released me. You saved me, but I didn't know that when I woke up I thought you were she and she was you. I…I'm sorry about that."

His eyes held so much gratitude and love that she almost reached out and touched the side of his face. If only she could remember that, if only she could make sense of this feeling that warmed her whenever he was near.

"Did you love her? I mean Kikyo. Did you love her?" She asked not really sure of why she even cared.

"Back then I thought I did, but…" He turned away from her for a brief moment but then turned back to face her, "I thought I did, but when I met you and we started to travel together you taught me things I wasn't expecting to learn. You taught me things about my self that made me rethink everything I thought I knew. So I guess if I answer that question honestly, I would have to say, no I didn't love her, but I did and still do care a lot about her, as one friend would for another."

_**End Flashback**_

"Ka-Kagome" The hanyou whispered, he wasn't sure what to say but by the look on her face he knew he needed to come up with something fast. Stepping closer to her, "I never lied to you. Kik…Kikyo has nothing to do with this…I just don't think that you should be making such a decision in this state of mind. Can you understand that?"

She glared at him the old Kagome shining through, "If you love me, than what does it matter? If you loved me and I loved you then wouldn't our hearts still remember each other? Wouldn't our bodies still enjoy the feel of the others'?"

He was dumb struck, what she was saying actually made all the sense in the world, but there was one problem, "Kagome, you never told me you loved me and when I was trying…" He hesitated, _'damn I didn't want it to be like this.' _"When I was trying to tell you how I feel you got hurt." _'Why in the hell is she acting like she's hurt that we didn't…' _his thoughts were interrupted by a loud splash it was her falling back into the water. "Kagome" He shouted as he reach down quickly and pulled her to him. Her eyes were open but blank, "Kagome, can you hear me?" He questioned concernedly as he sat down and pulled into his lap.

_She didn't respond. Memories danced through her mind or rather fragments of memories. She saw herself and Inuyasha walking into the forest, then she was sitting next time him. He was looking at her, he was trying to tell her something but she couldn't understand what he was saying. He was nervous, really nervous. She couldn't understand why. Then she saw Sango, but Inuyasha ran her off rather quickly. She remembered chastising him because of it, Miroku came soon after, then walked away and then she saw Kouga…_

She heard her name being called, _'Kagome, Kagome are you okay?'_ Shaking her head she looked at him, "Inu…Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a minute there."

Staring at him she stated as if still in a daze, "I think I remember. When you were going to tell me, is that when Sango and Miroku told us they was engaged?"

He nodded his head.

"Is that also when Kouga came too?"

Once again he nodded. _'Thank Kami, she's finally remembering something.'_

"So then what happened after Kouga came, because I can't remember anything else?" She asked innocently her voice just above a whisper.

"The usual, we fought over you, then you got mad, yelled at us and ran off and that's when you were attacked." He stated reluctantly as if he was expecting to get punished after the confession.

None of that rang a bell with her so she stored it away to think about later. What did make sense was the attraction that she felt towards the Hanyou. Although she was frightened shitless when she first saw him she couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps she was suppose to be with him. As a matter of fact that's what she talked to the Monk about when they took their afternoon strolls. Smiling up at him, "so do you want to tell me what you were going to tell me back then? I'm sure we won't get interrupted."

'_She sure is more determined and open with her feeling than the old Kagome.' "_Well…Uhmm…I…" He stuttered.

"Why are you so nervous? Just tell me, or would you like me to tell you what I think?" She inquired happily. Not waiting for him to continue, "Well I think I loved you. I mean how could I not have?" Resting her hand on the side of his face she continued, "Look at you, you're gorgeous, in a mysterious exotic intoxicating kind of way."

'_Did she just say I was…gorgeous?'_

"Sure it seems like you can be down right rude at times, but I'm okay with that, because you're not rude to me or at least not that I can remember. And the overprotective thing you do is just so adorable."

'_Did she just say I was…adorable?'_

With a deep scowl she finished, "no I'm almost certain…I loved you and as weird as it might seems…" Staring into his golden eyes with out blinking or looking away, "…I still do, I would be nothing less than a fool if I didn't. I just wish I could explain why I feel like this."

"You…you lo…love me?" Hearing her say it for some reason sounded crazy to him, all this time he was thinking that she didn't have memories and now finding out that she did and they were all of him.

Leaning in she kissed him softly, "yeah I guess I do."

He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, she loved him, she said it…she admitted it! Closing his arms around her bare back he pulled her close to him and nuzzled into her neck, "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear you say that? Do you know?" He whispered as he kissed there softly, "I don't know what I would do without you." He continued as he traced soft kisses along her jaw.

So lost in each others' embrace they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching they're every move.

**Until Next Time**… (Written by Simonkal of Inuy)


	12. Epilouge

_**A/N:**__Sorry for the excruciating long update, but the muse bunnies have been on vacation, and by the length of this chapter, it would appear that they still are. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review! We really don't care for flames; so don't waste your time leaving one! I would like to give thanks to my dear friend Simonkal of Inuy for written what she did and helping me with this fun loving story. This last chapter is dedicated to her and all the work she does on her own things. Thank you and much love. __**Disclaimer:**__We don't own any of them__**! **__**Summary:**__When Kagome bums her head all of Inuyasha's nightmares come true._

Slowly and as quietly as possible the eyes retreated into the bushes into a face that revealed a very pissed off wolf demon. '_So she has returned to the mutt-faced half-breed when she could have came with me?'_

Inuyasha had once again stopped the kiss, but only this time to look into Kagome's beautiful brown eyes, "I do love you Kagome, I was just too stupid and chicken to do it, but now I feel that I can shout it to the world!"

"How about you just shut up in general?" The voice came from the stalker-hiding place behind the bushes. "Kagome, if I've told you once I told you thousand times, _'once you've had wolf, you'll never go back to dog scraps again'_"

Inuyasha wrapped a strong wet arm around Kagome's tiny waist and leaped out of the spring. Between the high jump and the speed the water covered them up pretty well, and splashed Kouga in the process. Inuyasha then took off towards the edge of the spring and grabbed their cloth then sped off towards camp.

Rubbing the hot water from his eyes, Kouga cursed Inuyasha, "Fine, I see how it is, if I can't have her then no one can!"

**Later at Camp**

The sweet taste of her luscious lips, the wonderful feel of her body against his, the smooth soft "So what would you like our wedding to look like, Miroku?" Sango asked her new fiancé.

"Whatever your heart's desire, my love."

"Well in the case," Sango started as she leaped from her spot she and Miroku were sitting in and hopped into his lap. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly place butterfly kissed up and down.

"Ah, I see that's what you want." Miroku chuckled to himself. He then wrapped his arms around Sango and pecked her lightly on her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, then soon her lips. She had just parted her mouth open for a kiss, when a half naked hanyou appeared.

"No time to explain!" Inuyasha shouted. He leaped up again and threw Kagome into the hut and came up with his clothes on and his sword up. "I'm going to finish this once and for all." He stated before running into the forest. Not two seconds seemed to past when Kouga soon popped out too,

"I'll get you half breed!" he shouted before running after Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku then took that as their clue to get up to see what exactly was going on. They ran in the hut just in time to see Kagome finishing dressing then grabbing for weapons.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked like a mad woman

"I have to help Inuyasha! He loves me and I love him. If something happened to him I don't know what I'll do." Wit that she ran out and charged after the two demon boys.

Sango was about to follow as well but a large manly hand upon her shoulder stopped her.

"We must not interfere. This is something they must figure out themselves."

Kagome ran as fast as she could to her beloved Inuyasha, while she was running the last of a few more flashed played in her head. More images of her and Inuyasha yelling at one another, cuddling, fighting against a dark man guy with long black hair. The finishing flashes included Inuyasha's body being thrown to the ground by an unknown force. To her dismay Kagome was so entranced by the play in her head that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and tripped on a large rock, hitting her head, hard, on the ground.

**Deep Within the Forest**

Kouga had finally caught up with Inuyasha's dreadful sent and find the area where he was heading in the trees.

"This is it half-breed! After I kill you Kagome is mine forever, I'll be the one to court, mark, and mate with her and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"That's what you think!" Inuyasha shouted as he descended down on Kouga Tetsusaiga fully drawn. Luckily for Kouga he flipped out of the way, crouched down and kicked Inuyasha in the face. While he was down there, Kouga picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in his face. Inuyasha retracted back to gain his balance and looked up and glared at Kouga as much as he could.

'_That bastard, he cheated, I can't see!'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Give it up half-breed, Kagome doesn't want you," With that he punched him in the face. "She wants a real demon, a _full_ demon" A punch to Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha was losing, that last blow he dropped his sword, and was being back up into a tree. "The only reason she went with you are because she wanted a little pet to tag along with her." Kouga picked Inuyasha pinned him to a tree. Then he reached into his bootleg and pulled out a small dagger, and raised it high over Inuyasha's head.

"What would she ever want to do with something like you?" Kouga raised the dagger and Inuyasha closed his eye and waited to see what happened but no dagger, no sharp pain, no heavenly angel telling him that he was going to hell.

He opened his eyes, as much as he could, and caught sight of a woman with a bow pointed straight at him, or more Kouga. Then upon looking down he was that she was pointed the bow at Kouga, because she just shot him with an arrow.

'_Kikyou?'_

Kouga slowly turned around to see the arrow lodged right in the middle of his stomach, and then he looked ahead, "Kagome?" he coughed as he started to walk towards her.

'_Kagome?'_

"Because Kouga, he smart, funny, nice, sweet, protective, loving, cute, and he l cares for me more then anybody else."

Kouga finally reached her and lightly touched her face, "but I love you…"

Kagome also touched his face, "You love the idea of me." After that Kouga got pissed so he raised his dagger he still had in his hand to Kagome, but this time an arrow didn't stop him, iron reaver soul stealer did.

He fell hard, it was over and he was gone. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and checked her over; the side of her head was bleeding. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I bumped my head running to come save you, its just as good because all my memories came flooding back."

"So you remember everything?"

"Everything" Kagome then ran up and attacked Inuyasha with the bigger wettest kiss shed ever used on him. When she released him he had the biggest grin on his face she'd ever seen. "Come on, let's go home." Kagome held out her hand so he could grab it as they walked back to camp.

As they walked back Inuyasha just had to ask, "What do you mean you saved me, I had him right where I wanted. It was all part of my plan to get him to-

"SIT BOY!"

**The end (I would you like it but I'm sorry it took me so long to get it to you)**


End file.
